Producing documents in modern print shops often requires that a number of distinct process steps be followed. Document descriptions are usually page description language (PDL) files. The PDL files contain instructions and data describing and specifying document. A user desiring a specific document typically submits a job ticket specifying the PDL file or files to process as well as additional PDL instructions that specify job parameters. A job ticket, once submitted, goes through prepress processing and then through print processing. Print processing is performed by a printing engine that precisely applies ink (or dye, etc.) to media but typically has limited capabilities for data processing, page layout, imposition, and other operations. Preprint processing can perform those operations. Preprint processing is often performed by preprint modules that are instantiated by software programs running on a general purpose computer.
Just as documents are made of pages, document descriptions include page descriptions. Page descriptions are groups of PDL instructions that describe a single page. During processing and printing, the page descriptions are processed and the pages printed.
Many users and print shops have special requirements. In particular, special treatment for certain document pages is required. For example, certain page sizes can require special binding or folding. Chapter starts on even pages can also require special processing. The required special processing is not generic because different users and different print shops often want unique solutions. Printing engines, being complex and special purpose machines, can be very difficult and expensive to modify. As such, special requirements are typically programmed into the prepress module. Regardless, preprint module programming can also be difficult and expensive because such programming is a specialized skill. Systems and methods that ease the programming of specialized requirements for document pages are required.